The Princess and the Pirate
by Noi4290
Summary: As fellow buccaneers on the same ocean, Marco and Ludo have always been adversaries, at each other's throats. When word escapes of a beautiful Princess who possesses a powerful magic, both set out to capture her-Ludo in seek of her power, Marco her beauty. However, there is trouble brewing on the horizon, and another powerful enemy enters the fray. {Pirate AU/Starco}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marco sauntered down the quarterdeck of the ship, whistling peacefully as havoc wreaked down around him. His bright red tailcoat swished behind him, its golden buttons glinting in the sun. Topping off the outfit was a matching hat, flaunting its exquisite gold lining. He creaked his way down the shifty wooden stairs, taking in the sight of his crew racing frantically across the deck, shouting orders and demands to one another. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, pausing at the bottom of the steps. It was a very rare sight, seeing the bums he called his crew in a rush to get their jobs and responsibilities taken care of. Strangely, it wasn't the normalities that had motivated them-poker, rum, an extra slice of salt beef-no, it had been the order from their Captain. An order that had initially left their faces pale and sweaty-something that risked everything they had and worked for.

The order to kidnap Princess Star Butterfly of the Kingdom of Mewni.

* * *

Star sighed as she tapped her fingers on the table in front of her, creating her own melody to hone in on and block out the monotonous rambling of her 'high royal tutor.' The exaggerated title was not even enough to describe the obnoxiousness of the squabbling little man standing in front of her, his head cocked arrogantly as he read out loud from her lesson book. She sat at a desk in a small, lavishly decorated room as she did every day, taught by the one and only Professor Digby-in _all subjects._

The sharp sound of the thick lesson book slamming shut caused Star to jolt upright in her seat, attentive as she focused on her teacher. He arched an eyebrow at her actions, but made no move to comment. He instinctively placed a hand on mustache, stroking it. "It's time for lunch," he said curtly. Star hid a grin and exited the room, struggling slightly as she squeezed her way through the door and pulled her absurdly broad dress with her.

She held up her skirt as she dashed through the halls, having already mastered the art of high-heeled running on the slick ivory floors. She reached her destination and burst out the outside doors, where she slowed down and put on a resigned face as she walked down the steps to the flower garden. She patted down her hair and brushed the ruffles from her dress, then started courtly to her favorite spot, admiring the garden as if she were seeing it for the first time. With its magnificent crimson roses, illustrious lilacs and almost porcelain lilies, the royal flower garden never faltered in taking her breath away. She had to pause for a moment to take it all in, her eyes sparkling almost as bright as the blossoms around her.

"Star!" a voice called out, pulling her out of the trance she had fallen into. She glanced over at the source of the voice and smiled. It was Tom, a prince from a nearby allied kingdom who had been courting her as of late. He sat on a bench a few yards away, a picnic basket resting in his lap. Though classified as a 'monster,' he was decent looking, attractive even. His cerise red hair was slicked up and he wore a fine tailored black suit. Even the two horns sticking out from either side of his head seemed to be polished.

She skipped over to him gleefully and, not watching where she was going, stepped on the hem of her dress, causing her to fly forward, arms stretched out in front of her. With a resounding _THUD_ , she landed face first on the ground, getting a mouthful of grass and patch of dirt stains on her dress. "God dangit," she muttered, pushing herself off the ground. She looked up to see Tom standing above her, a worried look on his face.

He offered his hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." she murmured, heating up. Falling flat on your face in front of your suitor wasn't the most graceful or efficient route in greeting them.

"Don't be embarrassed," he chuckled, reaching up to touch a lock of her hair. "I thought it was cute."

Her face grew even redder at that statement, and she turned away shyly to hide it. Tom cleared his throat. "I brought lunch," he said, walking back towards the bench. "Are you hungry?"

Star nodded, still too flustered to give a full answer-nor did she trust herself to sound coherent at that point. She brushed what she could off of her previously sparkling pink dress and tagged along behind him, her appetite fighting and winning over what remained of her prior embarrassment.

* * *

"Get to work, ye scurvy dogs!" Marco shouted, resisting the urge to include an 'Arghh!' in his spiel.

"Why are you talking like that again?" Ferguson whined miserably while mopping the deck.

"Because he's got control issues," Janna commented, playing with the patch resting over her eye.

Marco glared daggers at her and crossed his arms. "Why don't you make yourself useful, Janna? It's a big day." She rolled her eye at him. He narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when he was interrupted.

"So, Captain," Jackie spoke up. "What's with the sudden plan to kidnap some royal girl?" She frowned.

"I'm glad you ask," he started, forgetting his prior conversation. He addressed all who had stopped to listen to his answer. "The Princess of Mewni, known throughout the land as a genuine beauty. As you all know," he made a sweeping gesture with his hands. "This ship hasn't seen such beauty in a long while." This earned a few boos. "..And I have been searching for a girl-to make mine." He gave a cheeky grin. "On that note, there is another who seeks this prize. Ludo."

Groans erupted from the crowd. "The penguin?" Ferguson asked confusedly.

Marco shook his head and sighed. "Yes Ferg, the penguin." he cleared his throat. "We cannot allow him to get to her first, of course."

"Why does he want her?" Jackie inquired.

"I'm glad you asked. Not only is this girl known for her looks, but also for a powerful weapon she possesses. A magic wand."

"Is she a wizard?" Ferguson gasped, eyes sparkling.

"Will someone shut him up?" Marco groaned. Janna calmly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down into the brig, unperturbed by his howls of resistance. "Thank you. As I was saying, Ludo is after her wand, and aims to kidnap her. We will take her once the sun goes down, when the castle is dormant."

"So then.. Okay, once we capture her and set sail, then what?" Alfonzo asked.

Marco just smiled at him and answered with a wink before turning around and walking back to his quarters.

* * *

Once Star had finished her lunch with Tom, she begrudgingly returned to her lessons. There she was scolded for having ruined her dress, and was harshly sent to her room to change. Afterwards, she spent the rest of the hours of her day back in the same room with her Professor, her lessons interrupted only by her occasional spells of boredom. Yes, literal spells-created out of her boredom: a Radical Rainbow Blast here, a Makeup Blast there. The results of this? Neverending scowls and scoldings from her teacher.

Another long day nearly over with, Star was sent to dinner with her family in the royal dining hall. As they sat there eating their excessive buffet of food, Star's mother spoke up. "How are you getting along with that Tom, dear?"

Looking back on the events of the day, Star tensed up and said, "Fine."

As Star traveled back to her room, she ran into one of her personal maids. "Hello, Princess." the girl said, giving a slight curtsey.

"Hiya Alice," Star said, putting on a smile.

Alice reached into a pocket on her simple apron, pulling out a small envelope enclosed with a wax seal. She handed it to her and said, "This is from Prince Tom," she glanced around. "He said to only give it to you, no questions asked."

Star took it curiously. "Thank you," she said uncertainly. "Good night."

Alice bowed her head and continued on down the hall. Star continued to her room, eager to see what was inside the letter. When she reached her room, she went inside and shut the door, savoring her only moment of privacy in the day. She tore open the envelope anxiously, and unfolded the piece of parchment resting inside.

It read:

Star,

I apologize for the secrecy and crudity upon which you are receiving this letter. However, I implore you to not be turned off by the nature of it. I ask that you come and meet me-at the time of dawn-outside of castle walls, where the road meets the creek. I will be waiting.

Tom

Surprised by the suddenness of the note, Star took a moment to take it in. A secret meeting! She loved the idea-the thought of it alone brought out the rebel in her, more of her true self. Knowing she would be too excited to sleep, she stayed in her dress and opened her window, letting in the cool night breeze. She sat down at her desk, lit a candle, and got out her journal and a quill and ink.

* * *

As the sun lowered on the horizon, Marco and his crew of seven set out sailing towards the kingdom of Mewni. Tension was high among the cluster of pirates as they slowly approached their destination. "Land ho.." Oskar called down weakly from the crow's nest.

Marco looked up and frowned as he heard the pitiful proclamation from his crewmate. "Thanks for the heads up, Oskar." He turned back towards the deck below him and announced, "We're nearing the shore, so here's the plan," he placed his hands on his hips and smirked, then filled everyone in.

* * *

Star stifled a yawn, seated still at her desk, quill in hand. She looked down at the parchment in front of her, proud of her work. Laying on the page was an ink drawing of a unicorn reared up, swinging its hoofs. A rainbow exploded in the background, nearly dripping onto the table with the amount of ink used. "Perfect." she whispered to herself, holding it up. This, however, was a mistake, as the extra ink used to create the depth of the image dribbled down the page slowly, ruining the image. Tsk. Of course.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling and stifling another yawn. Maybe she should just go to bed. There were still hours to go before- _Tap_... _Tap tap_. Star's head shot in the direction of the noise. The window.

She got up cautiously and slowly walked towards the window, eyeing it carefully. Seeing nothing, she leaned in farther, sticking her head out and glancing around. Nothing. Of course-she was on the second floor. What had she been thinking? Still a bit wary and affected by her lack of sleep, Star made the mistake of forgetting to shut the window.

She returned back to her desk and blew out her candle. Too tired to change into her nightgown, she plopped onto bed in her full dress. "Ow!" a voice hissed from below. Star's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, to shout, to shriek-but to no avail. Almost as fast as she opened it, a hand darted out to cover it, holding a handkerchief up against her mouth and nose. It had a strange smell to it, and some of it made its way into her mouth. Blegh. Her nose wrinkled up as she moved to push it away, but her arms refused to work and it stayed pressed on her face. Her world went black.

* * *

The next morning in the castle was one filled with silence. There was no Star, skipping around the halls, casting excessive spells, hollering throughout the corridors.

The maid who normally awoke, dressed, and fed Star was shocked to find the Princess absent. Upon notifying the King and Queen, they rushed to the room, only to find two hints as to where she could have disappeared to: a letter enclosed in an envelope with a broken seal, and a long brown feather, with a tip as red as blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the ship tossed and turned on the callous waves, Star was unwittingly flung out of the plush bed she rested in and onto the cold, hard wooden floorboards. She jolted awake and got into her battle stance, wand in hand, ready to defend herself. It took her a few seconds for her still half-asleep mind to process that not only did she _not_ have a wand in her hands, but she was also _not_ in her bedroom in Mewni.

She stared around at the room, trying to comprehend her current situation. It was modest, with creaky wooden floorboards and dull, peeling paint. In the middle of the cramped room was the bed she had fallen off of, the sheets strewn off to the side.

Star rubbed her temple, struggling to recall memories of the previous night. That's right, she had gotten a letter from Tom– and hadn't gotten the chance to meet him. No, she had been going to bed, when– there had been someone in her room. She… was she the victim of an abduction?

Star put her head in her hands. She had lost her wand, a family heirloom, to thieves– snatchers! Who knew where it was, or who took it? Who took her? She bit her lip and snapped herself out of her pitiful lament. She would not let something like this bring her down– she would fight against those who stood in her way of freedom.

She shakily rose to her feet, only to be thrown off suddenly by the rocking of the ship. The ship. She was on a ship. Wonderful–if she resisted her capturers, where could she go?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rapping at the door. Star guardedly scooted back towards the wall opposite the door and shuffled next to the bed. She nervously squeezed the hem of her dress, anxiously awaiting the uninvited guest.

Without receiving an answer, the door groaned open, revealing a girl wearing a creamy white blouse, black trousers, and long, brown boots. She had short blonde hair, a streak of blue running through it. An orange seashell necklace dangled from her neck as she entered the room, glancing around.

"Hellooo?" she crooned. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Yeah, right. Star thought to herself. The girl's apparel clarified her previous suspicions. It had been pirates, and she was _definitely_ on a ship.

The pirate spotted Star and walked over to her, crouching. "Miss," she said gently. "I'm here to help you."

Star narrowed her eyes at her and scooted back a bit more, up against the wall. "Help me what?" she asked bitterly.

"Help you get ready, of course." the girl replied with a wink.

* * *

Marco paced in his quarters anxiously, the wooden planks groaning under his weight. He rested his hand on his chin as he contemplated the possible outcomes of the night. Would she hate him? No, of course she would. No sane person wouldn't.

He stood up straighter, gaining a bit of confidence. He was a pirate, and she was on HIS ship. Her feelings were irrelevant. Besides, she was a princess– no doubt well-bred and well-mannered like all of the others. He was startled by a knock at the door, and his stomach dropped to his feet. What had he been thinking?! No way she– standing in the entryway was Ferguson, a smug look on his face.

"Ahoy there, cap'n," he made his way into the cabin. "Getting ready for the _big night_?" he asked facetiously, winking.

Marco gave him a menacing glare and Ferguson put his hands up in defense. "Hey, just trying to add in some light humor, boss." he said tentatively.

"No one ever needs your humor, Ferg," Marco huffed, walking to his desk and plopping onto his chair. He leaned back and sighed. "I'm starting to think this whole thing wasn't such a great idea." his eyes darted quickly to the old chest in the corner of the room which contained the princess's enchanted wand.

"Nah," Ferguson said, attempting to shake off his worries. "You're just feeling a bit jittery."

"Yeah…" Marco changed the subject. "Anything new with Mewni?"

Ferguson put a hand up to his forehead, faking a salute. "No sir, they don't seem to know it was us, sir."

"Keep an eye on the horizon, Ferg," Marco gave him a grim smile and rested his hands behind his head. "We have yet to see just what this kingdom can do."

* * *

Star begrudgingly permitted the girl, who introduced herself as Jackie, to pick out her apparel for the night—though she had no say in the matter from the start. Jackie layed out her chosen clothes for her and left the room, allowing her privacy to change. Of course, being a slightly spoiled girl who was raised in a royal castle, Star stood there gawking at all the different pieces of her dress, not even knowing where to start.

Star instinctively reached for her wand, seeking a spell to help her get ready. The remembrance of its fate came as a shock to her, and her arms fell to her side. Her hands curled into fists. She exhaled and released them.

She had would play their game. Dress up all nice and doll-like and meet the captain. She would do and say what they wanted, and when the time was right, she would revolt. She would retrieve her wand and regain her freedom, no matter the cost.

Star thought back to her home, of her family, worried sick and scrambling to pinpoint her location. Of Tom, who would no doubt be reacting similarly. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, sensing just how unsteady they were. She hoped that she would succeed in her endeavors, and that she would not forsake her family virtues.

She open her eyes and got to work dressing in the array before her.

* * *

"Nothing?!" the king raged, raking his fingers through his beard anxiously. His wife put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The guard's report of having found no trace of Star had been one they were both dreading–one that hadn't changed regardless of the number sent out searching.

"It's okay, River," the queen said, contradicting the worried expression on her face. "We'll find her." He sighed, attempting to calm himself down.

"If I may," a voice started, entering the study where the king and queen were conversing. "I have something that might help you do just that."

Startled, they both looked toward the source of the voice. Leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face was Tom, drawing attention to the feather twirling in his hand while he clutched an envelope tightly behind his back, out of sight.

* * *

The captain twirled around his study in his elegant red armchair, trying to get his mind off of the eminent encounter that would take place any moment. He twiddled his fingers, brushed through his hair, and adjusted his hat incessantly.

A knock at the door came, signalling what he had dreaded was coming. He sat upright his chair, brushed off his clothes and hair, and wiped the drops of sweat that were already beginning to form on his nervous face. He gave himself a quick, silent pep-talk then said confidently, "Come in."

But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. The door opened and in walked Jackie, followed by the princess–and what a princess she was. She wore a long, watermelon pink gown, embellished with intricate silver roses extending from the waist down to the hem. Her bodice was unvarnished, and a silky pink sash was tied around her middle, ending delicately in a bow at her side.

She had a resigned look on her face as she entered, prim and proper. Marco could tell she was as docile as he expected. Disappointment curled deep in his gut, miniscule enough to evade his recognition.

He put on a fearless facade and greeted them. Jackie nodded curtly before exiting the room, leaving Star standing in the center of the room, hands folded in front of her.

"S-Sit!" Marco barked, much louder than he expected. She flinched, and quickly sat down at the chair in front of him, refusing to meet his gaze. He mentally punched himself and cleared his throat. "I am the Captain of this ship," he stated, slightly distracted as he observed the beauty of the princess up close. "And I am your kidnapper, as you call it."

She stayed silent, though now gazing up at him in fear with big blue eyes that seemed to almost sparkle. Marco's breath hitched. "I..." he coughed and averted his eyes, preparing to recite the spiel he had formed in his mind. "I have searched far and wide, through land and sea, to find one worthy of calling themselves my companion. You, Star Butterfly, Possessor of the Magic Wand and Princess of Mewni, have-"

The chair landed with a loud bang as it fell to the floor, pushed backwards by Star's sudden movement. She had stood up hastily, and with great force. She stood there, fists clenched, eyes squinted shut, breathing rapidly–angrily?

Marco instinctively jumped up and out of his seat, level with her. "Is-" Marco offered, startled by her abrupt motion. He didn't get to finish his thought, however, as Star held up a hand, her palm facing him. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to accept your offer," she said tensely, shaking with rage. "Captain." She could no longer play the role of the calm and quiet princess. No, this was the time her true self came out.

Marco raised his eyebrows at her. He was in the wrong to make his previous assumptions. This girl was powerful–with or without the wand. She seemed to glow, radiating so much intensity he unwillingly took a step back under her might.

Regaining his posture, Marco replied, "I'm afraid it wasn't a request, _m'lady,_ "

"Oh?" she remarked, crossing her arms over her excessive layers of dress. She seemed to straighten herself up, and something passed over her face as she tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I understand, of course." Marco looked at her questioningly.

"Why," she exclaimed. "Of course you couldn't let a beauty like me pass by!" she blinked and smiled at him calmly. "I only wish you weren't so persistent about it, doing this the hard way."

Marco gulped. The hard way? "And by that, you mean…?"

"Only that my family will have your–all of your heads for it, once they locate me." she beamed at him, doing a little twirl in her dress, then stopped and put a finger on her bottom lip innocently. "By the way, have you happened to see my wand? It's about this big." she motioned with her hands.

Marco stayed silent, his mouth open slightly as he still attempted to comprehend her previous words.

Star noticed this and said cheerily, "Never mind, I don't need it anyways." She skipped towards the door and said, "See you later, _dear!_ " it slammed shut behind her, leaving a gawking Marco alone to mull over what he had gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait, I was busier than I thought I would be during the holidays. Hope you enjoy! -Noi_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Marco sat at his desk still sulking. It had only been mere minutes since the Princess had mouthed off to him, leaving him at a loss for words. It set him in a tizzy, which was short-lived as the door to his cabin burst open. Alfonzo stood there, his face frantic and his movements jittery.

"Cap'n," he said hurriedly. "Another ship has been spotted on the horizon."

Marco steeled himself and sat upright. He raised an eyebrow at him, putting on a calm facade. "Has the ship been identified?" he questioned.

"Yes," Alfonzo gulped. "It's.. Ludo."

* * *

Star glided out of the cabin and back towards the room she had woken up in, confident after having come out of the prior discussion victorious. For a pirate known throughout Mewni, he was surprisingly slow. As she approached the door to the aforementioned room, she heard a commotion behind her.

Something had set the inhabitants of the ship on edge, she noticed, as several of them rushed across the deck in a frenzy. Some were heaving and hoeing while others pushed at a wheel, boosting up a darkly-colored flag. Among them, she noticed the girl she had interacted with previously– Jackie. She was the calm among the storm, staying perfectly composed as she addressed the whirlwind around her.

Star was rather awed at her performance. She wondered if the scenario was common practice on the ship. Based on how quickly the others responded to her, it most likely was. Even so, surely there was some sort of reasoning behind it all. Curious, she withdrew from the door and made her way towards the group. She would find out what was going on–though temporary, she was still an occupant of the ship.

Before she could do so, however, the booming sound of a door being thrust open with no hesitance reverberated throughout the ship. Star's head whirled towards the noise and saw it had come from the Captain's quarters, and standing in the doorway was none other than the Captain himself.

"What is going on?!" Marco hollered, staring around at his crew. They ignored him and continued their work, not even sparing a glance.

 _The captain of the ship doesn't even know what's happening?!_ Star thought to herself, bewildered. She watched as the confused leader made his way through the crowd to Jackie. Though his words could not be heard from across the deck, Star realised that something was wrong by his frantic actions.

Debating over what to do, Star was caught off guard by a loud shout. "Ludo is approaching!" came a voice from up high, in the crow's nest.

Ludo? Star felt a chill run down her spine as she heard the name. She recognized it–anyone would recognize it. Ludo was one of the most infamous pirates out there. Though his small build was not particularly imposing, he and his gang of bloodthirsty monsters were a force to be reckoned with. She gulped as she thought about the possible events that could occur during a clash between the two pirate crews.

She took a few steps backward, her back reaching a wall. She put a hand out to it and shook her head, eyes wide. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she be back in Mewni, safe in her castle… with her mom, her dad, Tom… She slid slowly down against the surface until she rested on the planks, her knees bunched up in front of her. She wrapped her arms around them, holding down her dress.

What could she do? She didn't have anything but an oversized dress that hindered her every movement. She needed her wand. Her wand! Star jumped to her feet and surveyed her surroundings. All of the crew members were occupied, working to prepare the ship to either escape or apprehend Ludo, or barking orders at each other and adding even more to the clamor of sounds.

She subtly crept towards Marco's cabin, carefully avoiding the potential gazes of those around her. She slipped in through the open doorway, shutting the door silently behind her. She looked around, searching for places the wand could be kept in. There was clutter everywhere, but she was determined. She dug through several different spots, having no luck.

In the corner, she noticed, lay a worn-out old chest–the blue on it had long since faded to a dull gray. She shuffled towards it. She slowly reached to lift the lid, her hopes high for what may lie within. _Clunk._ The lid was snapped tightly shut, stubbornly waiting for a key as its only cue to open. She narrowed her eyes at it. Her wand–it had to be in there. There was nowhere else in the room that it could be hiding.

Star scanned her surroundings once more, now seeking the key needed to unlock said chest. She spotted a small glass bottle on the mahogany table lying in the center of the room–the captain's desk. She picked it up and examined it. Inside lay an intricately carved wooden ship, its sails strung up high and proud. She smiled slightly at it. It was beautiful.

All of a sudden, the booming crash of wood on wood collision resonated throughout the ship, and Star jerked forwards, thrown off balance by the immense tremor caused from the impact. However, this jolt of movement caused the glass bottle, that had formerly been resting snugly in her hands, to fly forward and onto the ground, smashing into hundreds of tiny shards.

Star gasped as the delicate piece was demolished, and solemnly bent to pick up the ship that had been inside. Upon further inspection, she noticed something peculiar. Looped around the mast was a ring–a keyring, which was attached to none other than the key itself. She carefully removed it and her eyes widened as she glanced back at the chest in the corner.

As she moved to attempt to unlock it, she heard loud shouts from the deck. Not shouts–roars. It couldn't be… had Ludo caught up with them? She delightfully heard the click of the chest unlock, and was elated to see her wand resting within. She grabbed it and smushed it up against her cheek, hugging it relievedly.

The reunion was cut short however, as she overheard the clash of steel against steel from outside of the cabin. There was no doubt about it. Ludo's crew had caught up and was fighting head to head with those who had kidnapped her. She had her wand.. But what should she do? She couldn't just zap herself back to Mewni. Whether she liked it or not, she was stuck out on the ocean. While she had been captured by these pirates, she was sure that they were a better option than Ludo and company.

Star sighed, finding it hard to believe she was about to fight _with_ the pirates that had taken her away from her family, her home. But what choice did she have? Nevertheless, she had her wand now. She could just threaten them, force them to take her home–it wasn't long before she would be back in Mewni, she reassured herself.

With that, she gently opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Star exited the cabin, facing a scene that wasn't nearly as dramatic as she had anticipated. Ludo and his monsters had reached the ship, pulling in beside it. They latched onto it, connecting the ship to their own with grappling hooks and bridges of wood planks. A few even swung over by rope, giving the scenario a bit of a cinematic feel.

Their captain, Ludo, could even be seen cackling underneath his abnormally tall hat, yelling "The wand will be mine!"

Marco and his crew had fared well warding off the oncoming monsters, taking down several as they swung over. Swords glinted brightly under the sun as the two pirate crews collided, the metallic clanging ringing throughout the ship.

Star observed cautiously, not yet knowing if she should enter the fray. From the looks of it, it was anyone's win. She watched as a few monsters ganged up on one of the members of Marco's crew. She took a small step forward to attempt to help, shooting a colorful blast from her wand at one of them. He was knocked down onto the ground, out for the count.

The girl she had saved–who had black hair and wore an eyepatch–used the opportunity given to her, knocking out the monsters and sending them sprawling onto the wooden planks. She looked towards the source of magic–Star–raised an eyebrow, then left to join her comrades in battle.

Star scoffed and gazed out around the battleground. A small group of pirates and monsters fought each other ferociously, neither backing down. Another pirate teetered tentatively on a precipice of wood, face to face with a ginormous shaggy beast who caused the plank to groan alarmingly.

Surveying the scene layed out in front of her, Star did not hear nor see the sizeable monster approaching her from behind. It crept up to her, looming over her with its broad stature. It slipped a hand over her mouth and grasped her firmly around the waist, holding down her arms in the process.

Star turned to look behind her, eyes wide. A monster with leathery red skin and sharp spikes protruding from its body towered over her. It flashed her a sinister grin, showing off its sharp yellow teeth as it plucked her precious wand effortlessly from her shaking hands and stuck it its pocket.

She made to scream, but was muffled by the rugged hand pressed over her mouth. She struggled, but was held in a cage by the arms wrapped tightly around her. The monster picked her up with ease, swiftly avoiding the chaos happening around them and hurried towards Ludo's ship.

As it leaped onto the plank connecting the two vessels, its hand slipped slightly from her mouth, giving Star a moment to take a breath and cry out;

"Help!"

* * *

Tom gazed out on the horizon, his hands wrapped tightly around the spyglass he viewed through. No sight of them. He sighed contemptuously and lowered the glass. Turning around, he rested his elbows against the railing of the ship and looked around. All of the royal crew members and guards were sitting around doing basically nothing. A few manned the ship, while nearly all the others played cards.

Tom looked up to the crow's nest, where one could actually be found doing his job. "Anything you see that I missed?" he asked skeptically.

"No!" the guard called down to him.

 _Well, no matter. We shall find the princess soon enough._ He thought to himself as he set down his scope and smiled. _Then she will be mine–all mine._

He mentally applauded himself for his craftsmanship–and the pirates' too, for that matter. Framing Ludo–brilliant pirates. Fooling the kingdom–brilliant he. The kidnappers could not deceive him, though. No one could. He had eyes everywhere, after all; Especially on Star.

His Star.

* * *

As the battle raged on, Marco took out monster by monster, displaying his fine swordsmanship. Most of them fought with blades, excluding those monsters who made use of their claws or teeth.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a shout. He glanced around him. Everyone was occupied, fighting intensely with each other. Nothing could be heard over all of the clamor. Though faint, he was sure he had heard it. A call for help.

Marco peered towards the source of the cry. His eyes widened and his grip tightened around the hilt of his blade, his knuckles turning white. The Princess.

He watched as one of Ludo's beasts jumped down from the makeshift bridge and onto the enemy ship, Star strung carelessly over its shoulder as if she were a ragdoll. Marco gritted his teeth upon seeing the panic-stricken expression on her face as she struggled under the monster's grasp, tentatively avoiding its spikes.

He couldn't let Ludo get away with her. Then it all would have been for nothing. Thankfully, he knew, Ludo would never get the wand either way. This thought did nothing to console him, however, for as he was running towards the monster that held Star, sword in hand, he noted the small purple object held firmly in the captor's free claw. He mentally facepalmed—not only at the fact that the Princess had found and retrieved her wand; but also the matter of her losing it, getting her own self seized in the process.

Marco jumped onto the bridge and to the nearly empty neighboring ship, closing in on his target. Just as he approached them, the monster spun around quickly, swinging its claws at him in one swift arc.

Marco reacted immediately, jumping back to dodge the attack. Still partially in the air, he noticed a slight smile on the creature's face. He paled. The monster stepped back nimbly, pointing his back towards Marco, and let loose a barrage of spikes from his body, shooting out and towards the pirate.

Marco gasped as the projectiles hurtled towards him, blasting him out of the sky and digging into his clothes. He was flung backwards and into a nearby mast, which groaned in pain as several red spikes pierced its wood. He looked around at himself in disbelief. They had missed his body completely, skewering only his clothes and pinning him up against the pole. He sighed in relief.

He gulped back his previous alleviation as his near-fatal impaler stepped towards him victoriously. Still disoriented, Marco took a moment to acknowledge the absence of the Princess he had come to save in the first place. He blinked up at the monster, who had come closer and was now standing directly in front of him. "Where is she?!" he snarled.

It simply smiled and didn't respond as it shuffled to the side, revealing an approaching Ludo, a supercilious look upon his face. In Ludo's hand lay the wand. He sneered at Marco, pointing the weapon at him. "Any last words, pitiful pirate?"

Marco only glared at him, biting his tongue as he searched around him for any possible means of escaping. Just when he reached the conclusion that his death was inevitable, a miracle happened.

The wand flew from Ludo's hands as an object was hurtled into his face, sending him sprawling onto the ground, out cold. The previously spiky monster whirled around to face the attacker, who instantaneously clipped it in the jaw. Another hand reached out hastily to catch the wand falling in the air, securing it safely, then grinned down at her imprisoned captain.

"Janna.." Marco said in both surprise and relief. She walked towards him and began plucking out the daggers that had perforated his clothing and fastened themselves in the mast.

"Hey cap'n," Janna said nonchalantly, freeing him. "How's it going?"

Ignoring her rhetorical question, Marco scanned the vessel, searching for the missing princess. Everyone was still fighting back on his ship, but their leader was out for good. "Star—the princess—we need to find her." he turned to face Janna, but she was gone—already plunging into the aforementioned battle. The wand lay on the wooden planks where she stood moments ago.

Picking up the magical item and stepping over the bodies Janna had taken out, Marco made his way towards Ludo's cabin. Its layout was strikingly similar to that of Marco's, with a large desk resting in the middle, and a small bunk tucked away in the corner.

He glanced around the room, wondering where she could be. They couldn't have hid her far. Walking around to investigate, he noticed a map displayed on a nearby wall. Marked with a big red 'X' were the words "Secret Hideout."

Marco snickered at this, the bird's level of stupidity never failing to amuse him. He rolled up the map and tucked into his punctured coat pocket. As he did this, he felt something brush up against his leg and jumped back in surprise. He looked down to see none other than Star, scowling up at him from under the desk. Her arms were bound and a rag had been forcibly shoved in her mouth.

Marco held back a chuckle at the sight of the girl's unwithering stubbornness, which was present even in her confined situation. He knelt down and removed the rag, beginning to untie the ropes that held down her arms.

Star gulped in air gratefully, free of the rag. "Took you.." she panted. "Long enough."

Marco raised an eyebrow at her and ceased the unraveling of her ties. "That's no way to thank your savior." he quipped, an impish smile creeping onto his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And that's no way to talk to a Princess." she replied haughtily, her chin tipped up in a seemingly arrogant way.

Marco burst out laughing at this, unable to help himself. Star looked at him questioningly. He cleared his throat and said dramatically, "Of course, your majesty." While he finished untying her ropes.

Star stood up gracefully and brushed off her dress, ignoring his wisecrack. She stared straight at him, expressionless. He stared back nervously. "You have my wand, don't you, _captain?_ " she said, reaching her hand out expectantly.

Marco began to sweat. "N-No…?" he instinctively felt for the object in his coat pocket, giving Star just what she needed. "And, uh, it's.. Marco." he added, remembering that he still hadn't properly introduced himself.

She stepped towards him, aiming for the wand, then thought better of it. She steeled herself and sighed. "Fine, Marco." she walked past him and towards the door. "Guess I'll have to fight without it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The clash between the two opposing pirate groups slowly came to an end, the monsters inevitably defeated as they retreated towards their ship and hightailed it out of there. The pirates cheered triumphantly at their easy victory, with not a single injury on their half of the battle.

They nonchalantly resumed their work, taking care to clean the ship of all remnants of its previously hosted spat. Marco saw to it that Star was escorted back to her cabin, and he returned to his own. He pulled out the princess's wand and debated on where to hide it, ultimately deciding that locking it back in the same chest might throw her for a loop if she attempted finding it again.

As he settled down comfortably in the chair at his desk, a knock came from the door.

* * *

Out sailing on the same bright blue sea was none other than the kingdom of Mewni's royal navy. Standing proudly at the head of the ship as if he were the captain was the king himself, River. His wife, Queen Moon, had sent him to lead the expedition—the search for their daughter—after being tipped off by Star's suitor. Tom had done a bit of his own investigating, as he had told them, and had found evidence at the scene of the kidnapping that the infamous monster captain Ludo had been the one to take their daughter.

Upon hearing this, a royal fleet was sent in pursuit of said monster in hopes of capturing the criminal and saving the Princess. Tom was sadly unable to join in this expedition, for he was called back to his kingdom on important duty shortly after advising the Mewnan royalty.

Nevertheless, the king was determined to save his daughter, and to bring her back home. It was a miracle they had a lead to go off of, and it filled each Mewnan's heart with incredible hope.

It was really all thanks to one person, Star's own courtier—Tom. Yes, the kingdom would long be in his debt if his assistance led to the rescue of their beloved princess. If only.

* * *

Entering Marco's cabin after announcing her presence was Star. She quietly closed the door and took a few steps toward the desk where he sat. She stood there awkwardly, eyes fixated onto the ground, occasionally opening her mouth as if to speak then stopping herself.

"Hello, Princess," Marco offered, testing the waters nervously. "Is something wrong?"

Star cleared her throat then raised her eyes to stare at his levelly. The sudden movement caught Marco by surprise. He couldn't break his gaze away from her eyes—two deep pools of vibrant blue, so captivating he feared he might get swept away under its tides.

"I…" Star started, still focused on Marco. "I wanted to thank you for earlier today—for.. saving me," Her struggle in saying this was apparent. "Though I still didn't get my wand back.." she added under her breath, low enough to avoid notice.

Marco was flabbergasted. _She_ was thanking _him?_ Never in a million years did he think that this stubborn princess would ever humble herself in front of him and express her gratitude. He blinked, gathering his senses and looking at the girl standing in front of him. She had broken their gaze, but instead of timidly gazing at the floor, she now flusteredly looked at anything and everything around the room—anything but him.

He found himself smirking slightly at this. "Of course," he replied warmly. "Looking out for your safety is part of my job."

"Heh.. right," she itched her head uncomfortably. Should she not have shown up to thank him?

"D-Don't get me wrong, though!" he added, noticing her anxiousness. "I really do appreciate you coming here to thank me…" She perked up a bit at this.

"And," he added on a whim. "Would you care to dine with me tonight?" He winced as he waited for her answer.

After a few moments of silence, Star murmured a "Sure." then swiftly left, not sparing even a glimpse of her face.

Marco mentally cheered, standing up to glance out over the calm waters. He noticed how close the sun was to setting, and hastily began making preparations for that night's soiree.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Marco, his own ship was buzzing with the news of the eminent dinner. "It's happening~" Ferguson half sang and half chanted, grinning cheekily.

"Why would she agree to eat with that moron?" Janna sighed, eyes glued to one of her seemingly voodoo books.

"Hey, you gotta give him some credit," Jackie pointed out objectively. "He did rescue her and everything—it would be rude of her to decline his offer. She is a princess, after all."

"Or perhaps," Ferguson cut back in, eyes twinkling as he neglected the mop he had been previously been cleaning with. " _Love_ is blossoming between the two, and this dinner will be the moment where the spark between them ignites!" He clasped his hands together dreamily.

All of the pirates burst out laughing at this, waving it off as if it were something not even worth fathoming, and returned to their duties, leaving Ferguson fantasizing alone.

* * *

The inside of the captain's quarters was quite a lavish scene. Marco had gone all out in his arrangements. His desk had been pushed back up against the wall and out of the way, and the small wooden table that had rested in the corner of the room now sat in the center, blanketed by a pressed white tablecloth. A small cluster of candles acted as a charming centerpiece, and cutlery was set out for two spots. There were several other candles lit across the room, providing a calming atmosphere.

Just as Marco was serving the evening's meal and placing the finishing touches, the arrival of his guest was announced by a gentle rapping at the door. He moved to let Star in, taken aback by her attire and its stark contraction to his own conventional pirate garb. Unlike that morning's pink frou-frou dress, the one she wore now was modest, yet dazzling in its own simplistic way. It was a sleeveless dress that fell down past her knees, and its pearl white collar blazed in comparison to the plain navy blue of the main fabric.

Though entering under the same conditions as she had earlier that day, the face she had on now was very different. Instead of wearing a resigned facade, her mouth pressed tightly in a line, she now looked more at ease—not smiling, not frowning, and not forcing any certain expression. In a way, it was the most elegant one Marco had seen.

He greeted her, pulling out a chair for her and displaying as much chivalry a pirate could muster. Star thanked him politely and glanced around, observing the decorations and effort that had been put into the dinner as Marco took his own seat across from her.

"You, ah.." Marco began nervously. "You look… nice." Beads of sweat began to collect on his forehead. He blamed the candles scattered around the area, adding to the stuffiness of the room.

"Thanks," Star replied. "You do, too…?" she said questioningly as she eyed the pirate's apparel.

"Oh, heh.." Marco scratched his head awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't really dress up—er, that is… I don't have much of a wardrobe when it comes to nice clothes..."

Star let out a small chuckle at this, covering her mouth with a hand at the sudden outburst, as if she had surprised even herself. Marco smiled slightly at this, when the door opened suddenly and in walked Alfonzo, carrying the night's main course. He placed down two bowls of stew, with a side of sea biscuits and rum.

"Bon appetit," the makeshift pirate chef said as he exited the room, leaving them to their meal.

Marco began digging into his stew, while Star eyes it warily and poked at it with her spoon, before daring to take a bite of the nautical food. "What do you think?" Marco asked, eyeing her and taking notice of her cautiousness towards the dinner.

"It's… not bad," she said politely. "It's just… different from what I'm used to, that's all."

"I see," Marco replied, cracking open the bottle of rum left out on the table for them. "Fancy a drink?"

Star narrowed her eyes at the jug. "Maybe a little bit." She tried a bit of it, found it to her liking, and drank a whole glass.

"So," she started, refilling her glass. "Today was eventful, huh? Is stuff like that normal on here?"

"So-so. We get in quite a few scuffles with Ludo and his crew, but they really aren't much of a threat."

"I felt pretty threatened when I got hauled away to their ship earlier." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Goes to show how defenseless you are," Marco grinned, half-joking.

Star was offended by this. "I can take care of myself," she scoffed, crossing her arms. "I was just occupied saving one of _your_ crew members, like the selfless person I am."

"Well, thank you for your benevolence, your majesty. I don't know what we could have done, if not for your remarkable fortitude." Marco said, extending his vocabulary as far as it would reach.

"Why," she cooed, twirling the glass of rum around in her hand. "Of course, peasant. It is my duty as royalty, is it not?"

This earned a snicker from both of them as they continued eating. "You seem to be taking this better than I thought you would," Marco gambled, unsure how Star would respond.

"Taking what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"...Being on this ship."

"Oh, that." she squinted, taking a moment to think about her situation. "I guess it's kind of like… as much as I miss Mewni and my family and Tom and all, It's nice to.. Get away for awhile." she took another swig of the potent beverage, its effects slowly seeping in. "But I still don't know... Why am I here in the first place?"

Marco choked a bit on his rum, coughing. Hadn't he already told her? And who was Tom? He didn't really want to answer her inquiry, but decided to be blunt about it. "To marry me, of course." He winced, waiting for her reaction, but she was already helping herself to another glass.

"This stuff is good," she exclaimed, chugging her portion.

Marco's eyes widened. "Hey, maybe you should take it easy on the—" he stopped short as Star emptied out the rest of the bottle, burping contentedly.

"Why don't we…" she belched. "Have this stuff in the castle? It rocks..!" she leaned forward on the table, beaming at him.

"Oh, boy…" Marco gulped. He knew he should do the responsible thing, but..

Star rested her flushed face on the table, giggling as she blew bubbles in her uneaten stew. She was in her own little world now, unaware of the pirate sitting across from her.

He spent a while staring at her, contemplating what his next actions would be. He sighed as his inner morals won over any other desire he might have had. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to Star and helped her onto her feet. "Come on, back to your room."

She was half dragged and half pulled by Marco out of the cabin and towards her own room, both of them oblivious to the many onlookers they had acquired during the trip.

He helped her into her bunk, where she fell asleep almost instantly, then returned to his quarters, still stunned by his own actions. He was supposed to be a ruthless pirate captain, who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted.

So why hadn't he acted on his own greed? Why did he feel filthy after having imagined what could've happened if he had? And why did that girl, that stubborn princess, make his heart yearn so?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The words "We've spotted him, your highness!" were called out loudly, reaching all throughout the ship and causing all inhabitants to shift from placid and uncaring to vigilant and alert almost instantly. King River followed the shouting sailor's finger with his eyes, squinting in the bright morning sun, and spotted a ship in the distance. On its flag was a pirate symbol—Ludo's treacherous emblem. The white silhouette of a great bald eagle, its wings spread out in a glorious arc, rested on top of a large spider. The pale hue of the symbol contrasted brilliantly against the black background of the hoisted banner.

They sailed after the pirate ship, gradually approaching it as it made no sudden attempt to flee from its pursuers. When the royal vessel had come close enough to the ship to touch it, hooks were flung over its side and it was pulled in beside them, much to the monsters on board's surprise.

Standing at the quarter deck of the ship and glaring menacingly at the oncoming attackers was its captain, Ludo. "Well, well, well," he sneered. "What have we here?"

The Mewnan crew stood in position at the edge of the ship facing Ludo and awaiting orders to lower the planks and storm in. The King stood up as tall as he could make himself and bellowed, "Release my daughter, you fiend!"

Ludo chortled amusedly. "The princess? She's not here, you fool!" Several monsters let out a small chuckle.

River's eyes went wide and he grabbed at his beard. "You.. the…—"

Tom stepped forward, his brow furrowed. "Nonsense. You didn't do a very good job at covering your tracks," he said, pulling out the feather found in Star's room and presenting it to the crowd in front of him. "They must be holding her captive inside of the ship."

"Yes!" King River nodded his head in agreement. "Find her!"

At his command, the Royal crew charged onto the ship, engaging in a tight battle with the monsters. Tom watched as River rushed into the fray, his lips parted while a war cry erupted from them.

Nonchalantly looking at the scene and then out over the water, he pulled a handheld mirror out of his satchel. It was a rustic gold, bestrewn with an assortment of beautiful jewels. Tom gazed at his reflection in the object and whispered a few words to it.

As if he had never been there in the first place, the clash carried on, the Mewmans determined to find their princess and the monsters determined to defeat their attackers.

* * *

Star awoke the same way she had the previous day. Lying on the cold, hard floorboards while the vessel she inhabited rocked back and forth. She was still dressed in the navy blue dress from last night's dinner. The blonde sat up and groaned. Her head was pounding, sharp and heavy.

 _Last night's dinner?_ She thought to herself. _What… happened?_

She placed a hand to her temple and massaged as she tried to recall the events of the previous night. They had sat down for a meal in Marco's cabin. There was stew, and—no. She hadn't. Had she had more than just a sip of the rum?

Star got to her feet and looked around the room for a change of clothing. There was nothing of interest, just the bunk next to her, the plain sheets ruffled from her slumber.

Discouraged and definitely not in the mood to go out and interact with the crew, the princess slumped back onto the bed and pulled the sheets over her.

Just as she was getting comfortable, the door shot open and sunlight poured into the dim cabin. A large BANG! Shortly ensued as it smacked the adjacent wall.

This elicited a flash of pain in Star's head, hard and hot. She grimaced and squinted at the trespassing rays of light. She could make out a silhouette standing in the doorframe. As her eyes adjusted, Marco came into view.

She sat up slowly and croaked a "Good morning" while rubbing her eyes. Guess she wouldn't be going back to sleep.

Marco smirked and said "Good afternoon, you mean. You've been asleep for quite awhile." he walked towards her and set down a pile of clothing on the edge of the bed. "Here's a change of clothes. I'll be outside."

Before he could leave she called out, "Wait!" prompting him to turn around. "What… happened last night?" a blush crept up her cheeks, coloring them a light rose.

Marco chuckled as he said "You went a little crazy on the rum. It wasn't too long before you were so drunk you didn't know where you were." He shot her a smile. "Naturally, I brought you back to get some rest."

"Oh, um…" she blinked, surprised not only by her reckless actions but also by his chivalrous one. "Thank you. Sorry about that."

He gave a slight nod before exiting the room, closing the door behind him to give her privacy.

 _He's quite well-mannered for a pirate,_ she thought to herself as she got out of bed. _Besides kidnapping me, that is._

Lying on her bed was a long beige dress with beautifully interwoven floral patterns curling and twisting along the hem, which ended just below the knees. The chiffon sleeves reached past her forearms, embroidered with the same design. The piece was modest, but had a certain charm to it.

She donned the garb and left the cabin, wondering where all the dresses had come from.

The first thing Star thought when she walked out onto the deck was that it was hard to believe there had been a skirmish with monsters on board just yesterday. For a second she was convinced the ordeal had been a dream, but she knew if it had been then the entire kidnapping situation would have to be too, and that was asking too much.

"Go fish!" a voice yelled cheerily from the middle of the deck. The entirety of the crew sat around a round wooden table, each with a hand of cards and a focused expression on their face. Did they have nothing better to do?

A girl with short black hair grumbled and drew a card. _Janna_ , Star thought, attaching names to faces as she surveyed the scene. She noticed that Marco was nowhere to be seen.

Unsure of what to do, she took a few steps towards the group of crew members that were heartily laughing away, poking fun at each other and playing around. Seeing them getting along reminded Star of her best friend, Pony Head, and she began to smile as the memories they had made came flooding back to her. She couldn't wait to see her, to tell her about the new adventure she had gone on—the one she was on right now. As soon as she got home, she would—she would…

She took a deep breath and her eyes began to moisten. She wiped at them, fighting back the tears that were starting to come.

"I win!" the boy with orange hair—the one who had yelled before—practically shrieked at the others as he displayed his cards smugly.

Star glanced up, startled, and saw Marco openly staring at her from across the deck, a genuine look of concern on his face. When caught looking, he blinked and shifted his eyes, moving to scratch his head.

Star got a hold of herself, brushing off her dress subconsciously. She found herself wondering about the true feelings behind Marco's gaze, but her thoughts scattered as her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten much last night, had she?

* * *

Tom quickened his pace as he turned into a shady alleyway, a shortcut to his home, the palace of the underworld. He kept his head low and made his way through the dangerous streets without incident. Although he usually avoided stepping foot in the wicked city, it couldn't be helped. The mirror could only teleport him so far, after all.

As he approached the menacing front gates to the castle, he stood tall and the guards, upon recognizing him, let him through. He walked through his mother's beloved garden of souls and through the main doors into the large entry hall. On the wall hung a collection of macabre paintings—his mother's favorites—as well as an assortment of medieval-themed props. Suits of armor, hanging swords, and a even a few large ornate armoires spotted the room, giving it a haunting, yet, Tom felt, homely feeling.

He worked his way through a winding maze of similarly decorated hallways before reaching his destination. He knocked three times then slowly creaked the door open. Sitting at a large oak desk awaiting Tom's arrival was his father.

"It's been done," Tom reported, placing his arms behind his back. "The Mewman navy is attempting to rescue their beloved princess from the clutches of Ludo and his monsters as we speak."

"Good," his father replied, his voice devoid of emotion. "Now that they're distracted, we seize the opportunity to recapture her ourselves."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The kingdom of Mewni, usually abuzz with its citizens scrambling through their day to day life, was abnormally somber. Those who dared to step foot outside walked with their heads hanging low, their mouths pressed into a tight line. They wore outfits of all black to honor the day's significant meaning.

The day was spent mourning for their lost princess, who had been presumed dead by the Royal Mewman search party. They had returned that afternoon to the kingdom bearing the dreadful news, which was made official with a decree from the grieving king and queen themselves.

The beloved Princess Star, who had gone missing just two nights before, was almost certainly dead. Theories that she was kidnapped by monster pirates to be killed as an attack on the throne circulated through the villagers' whispered conversations.

All other investigations into the matter were dropped, as all hope for the return of the royal heir was lost.

* * *

The ocean was a shimmering blanket of blue, its gentle rolling waves putting Star in a sort of trance as she looked over the side of the deck. There was nothing but foaming water as far as the eye could see. She took a bite of a stale biscuit, the most abundant item on the ship's menu. While less than desirable, the food was an ample lunch.

It was around the middle of the day, which she knew only by the position of the sun in the sky as it blazed down upon her. It was hot. She felt even more conscious of the long-sleeved dress she wore, fanning herself with her free hand.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Marco approached her and rested his arms on the railing, looking out at the ocean. "The sea can be mesmerizing." _Like your eyes,_ he nearly added, then thought better of it.

"Yeah," Star responded, finishing her biscuit. "The heat is miserable, though." She continued to fan herself.

"Life of a pirate, I guess." he frowned. "Explains why we stink." Why did he say that?

She giggled. "Seriously though, could I have a change of clothes? This thing is a death trap."

"Ah, of course. Actually," Marco walked toward his quarters, beckoning her to follow. "The ship will be stopping somewhere shortly."

Star perked up at this. "Stopping… somewhere?" she inquired. They entered the cabin.

"Just a little detour. We'll be stopping by the island of Tortaga." He went behind his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out ordinary villager garb. The outfit consisted of a simple white blouse and a long faded red skirt. He handed it to her and added, "To help you blend in."

She held back a grin as she accepted the clothing. She'd never been to Tortaga, but the stories she'd heard about it were enough to get her excited. Not only would she be able to visit the village for the first time, but it could be her chance to escape her captives. Why would they risk that?

"Why are we docking?" she voiced her thoughts.

Marco chuckled and itched his head, which Star had concluded was a nervous tick of his. "Well, we're just running a bit low on supplies, is all. That and uh, the boys are lookin' to visit their favorite tavern."

"Oh?" Star's curiosity blossomed. A drunk pirate was easier to escape than a regular one. "Will you be joining them, Captain?"

"Marco," he corrected her. "And we'll see." He walked her out of his quarters and towards her own.

"How about you?" he asked, changing the subject. "Have you ever been to Tortaga, Star?" He made a point to use her name and not her title.

"I haven't, no, but I've heard tales of it."

The previously lively scene on deck had been swept away and replaced with the less rowdy activity of everyday work.

"Hm," they reached the entrance to her cabin. "You'll have to tell me if it lives up to these stories. The place has a certain… charm to it, for sure. Just maybe not one you'd expect."

"I see," she responded, then voiced her thoughts. "We'll be stopping for supplies, is it? Wouldn't a band of pirates such as yourself retrieve such resources in the plundering of other ships and towns?"

Marco chuckled at this. "Aye, some would, but it would seem we're not the same treacherous group of rogues as you would make us out to be." With that, he left her to change.

* * *

The ship was bustling with energy as the crew made final preparations for its anchored location on the harbor of Tortaga. Between duties they would babble to each other about their plans for the night. It seemed that the band of pirates would be set loose upon the town, free to roam and do as they please before meeting back at the boat.

Star had dressed in the getup Marco had given her and curled her hair with help from Jackie. Her elaborate golden curls cascaded past her shoulders and down her back. She had no idea what the night had in store for her, but the help from a fellow female gave her some reassurance.

She sat on the bed in her cabin pondering what her plans would be. She was at a disadvantage, as it was uncharted territory, but could she pull off an escape? She decided that she would have to play it by ear.

Hearing one of the pirates announce that they would be departing, she exited the room and joined the group on deck as a plank was lowered to the dock. Several of them scrambled down onto the pier, joining dozens of other anchored sailors as they made their way into the town.

Marco approached her wearing his usual seafaring attire and escorted her down to the docks. They wormed their way through the boisterous group of visitors and into the town, following a cobblestone trail.

"Where are we going?" Star nearly shouted in order to be heard.

"The Rat Tooth!" he called back.

The cacophony of the crowd covered his words, making it a struggle for her to distinguish what he was saying.

"The wha—OOF!" she tripped over the shoes of someone in the crowd, falling straight into the man in front of her. He stopped and turned around, glowering down at her. He was a full head taller than her and looked ready to strike her, while Star could do nothing but stare up in shock at the stranger's menace.

An arm looped around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Sorry about that mister, she's had a bit too much to drink." He flashed him a grin. The man just grumbled and continued walking.

Star let out a sigh of relief and he let go of her. "You okay?" Worry flashed across his eyes.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"'Course."

Shortly after they started to walk forward, the blonde reached forward and held onto Marco's hand. Neither of them said a word as they continued down the street.

* * *

After several minutes of walking through town, the pair reached their destination. The Rat Tooth was a popular tavern in town that Marco often visited with his crew. As they approached it, Star was alarmed by the amount of noise blasting from inside. What startled her even more, however, was when a bottle was thrown through a window and out into the night, scattering shards of glass. Hoots and hollers from within came shortly after.

She reluctantly followed him inside and sat at a table towards the corner of the room, attempting to isolate herself from the chaos while Marco roamed the tavern, greeting old friends.

After a while of sipping rum by herself, Star got up to step outside for a breath of fresh air. Before she could reach the door, she was swept into a cluster of several tavern patrons dancing merrily to the sound produced by a band of musicians.

The rhythm of the beat and the movement of the people around her was so new and exhilarating to her that she couldn't help but join in. The night flew by in a flash. The last thing she remembered was being carried back to the ship by a pair of strong arms, too intoxicated to walk herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It wouldn't be long now. Since Tom had relayed the info about the Kingdom's actions to his father, everything had been carried out in one swift motion. With Mewni believing Star was dead and therefore out of the picture, the duo was able to put their plan into action. They had set sail the night before, searching for the band of pirates keeping the princess captive.

It would be any moment now, Tom thought. Any moment they would see the black sails of a pirate ship in the distance, a ship containing the one thing that could bring salvation to his kingdom—and to himself.

* * *

Miraculously, Star had managed to stay on the bed throughout the night. She woke with the same dull ache in her head as the morning before, with no desire to move from her comfortable place in the sheets. However, as she racked her brains for a recollection of the night before, she found several gaps in her memories.

She got out of bed slowly as to not make her headache worse and exited the room wearing the same disheveled peasant garb from last night. Much to her surprise, the deck was devoid of life. Not a single crew member was in sight, leaving Star dumbfounded. There was always several of them out and about at a time.

She walked out onto the center of the deck and looked around, searching for anyone. As she got closer to the captain's quarters, she heard voices from within. Curious, she put her ear up to the door.

"...going to now?" one voice asked.

"Now that we've refilled our supplies, we'll be heading east, traversing the Waters of Lamania to dock at the great city of Antaver," She recognized Marco's voice. "It'll be a 2-3 week journey, but by the time we reach it the kingdom should be off our backs."

Star backed away and put her hand over her mouth, shocked. They were already that far from Mewni? What should she do? _I thought I would have been rescued by now…_ she thought to herself. Perhaps that was the wrong mindset to have. She wasn't just a princess waiting to be saved. She'd have to get herself out of this. She took a deep breath and began to walk back towards her own cabin when the door opened.

The entire crew shuffled out of the room one by one, chattering away amongst themselves. She paid them no mind and continued towards her room until she was stopped by a voice calling out to her. "Er… Star! Wait."

She turned around to see Marco standing in the doorway of his cabin waving her over. She wanted to look at him as the man that had kidnapped her and held her hostage, but the anger from before began to dissipate when he flashed her an awkward grin.

She sighed and headed back towards him. "Yes?" she spoke, putting on a cold front and crossing her arms.

"Well," he started, a bit taken aback by her demeanor. "I was just about to check up on you. You were pretty wild last night." He chuckled.

She looked at him in confusion. "Wild?"

"You don't remember? Perhaps you had a bit too much to drink," he said thoughtfully, then added "...Again."

"Wha—seriously? What did I do?" She exclaimed, mentally slapping herself for making the same mistake twice.

"Oh, you merely drank enough rum to convince yourself that dancing around the tavern and on the tables would be a good idea—and it was quite entertaining, might I add." Marco recalled the memory of an over-excited, rosy-faced Star zig-zagging across the room, inciting an assortment of cheers from the patrons.

Her cheeks regained the same shade of pink as the night before, unable to hide the embarrassment she felt about something she did not remember. "Did I really?"

"Oh, you definitely did." He couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. "To the point where you passed out in the middle of the room, which left us no choice but to call it a night."

She hid her face in her hands. Why did she always end up making a fool of herself? She took a deep breath and dropped her hands. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble then." she said, regaining her composure. "Especially when I can't recall most of it…" she added under her breath.

"That's alright by me. I take it as a sign that you're growing more comfortable around me." He winked. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Ah, um… sure." She murmured, somewhat flustered by his sudden slyness.

He gave her a warm smile. "Alright, thankfully we've got something other than old bre—" he was cut short by a frantic yell that echoed across the ship.

"Navy vessel approaching from the East!"

"What?!" Marco gritted his teeth, rushing up to the quarterdeck and pulling out a telescope. Indeed, a large galleon was headed straight for them, but the sail they flew was not of the Mewman navy as he had expected. It was one he did not even recognize.

Star couldn't help but gaze out at sea, searching for the incoming ship. She could see it in the distance but couldn't make out the emblem of the flag. The pirate crew was bustling around her, shouting orders and making preparations to flee.

 _Now's my chance,_ she steeled herself and slipped into the captain's quarters while the others were distracted. She felt a wave of deja vu as she searched the cabin for her wand. If the ship chasing them was one from her kingdom's navy, she could easily fight alongside them and make her escape.

After thoroughly combing the room, she decided to look in the same spot she had found it before. While the small chest had been moved to another part of the room and haphazardly covered with a thin curtain of fabric, she could sense that it contained her precious wand. She approached it and attempted to open it. It was, as she expected, locked. However, a glass bottle with a small ship inside was nowhere to be found.

She narrowed her eyes. Where could the key be? She searched several locations and pondered where it could be. If Marco tried to trick her by hiding the wand in the same spot as before, perhaps the key was also in plain sight? Trusting a hunch, she searched the material covering the chest, and to no avail. _Tch._ She kicked the trunk in frustration, causing it to fall over onto its side.

As if by magic, the key appeared in front of her. It had been stuck to the bottom of the chest, wedged between two uneven planks of wood. She grabbed it and used it to open the small compartment, finding her baby resting inside. "Eeeeeee!" she squealed, grabbing the wand.

As she got up to leave, a piece of parchment resting on the captain's desk caught her eye. It seemed to be a letter written by Marco himself. Star Habitually glanced around the room nervously. As much as she hated invading others' privacy, her curiosity won over.

The paper read:

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I hope you're doing well. The plan I wrote to you of earlier has been put into motion, and the princess has been on board for three days now. She's truly nothing like what I thought she would be. She's quite rowdy for royalty_ —Star scoffed at this— _but there's a certain charm to her that I can't seem to explain. She_

The letter was unfinished, but it inspired a mix of emotions that swirled around inside her head. He thought she was charming? Did he think other things about her? What were those things? Why did she care?

She felt her face grow hot as a faint pink tint rose to her cheeks. Why _did_ she care? Her thoughts were interrupted by several panicked shouts from outside of the cabin. Now was not the time to be questioning her own feelings.

Shaking her head and gripping her wand tightly in her hand, Star made her way out of the quarters and into the fray.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Expecting to enter a scene similar to when the monsters had attacked them, Star was shocked by what she saw in front of her. Several fires roared along the main deck, licking across the wood and up towards the sails. Almost instinctively, she pointed her wand towards the burning flames.

"Super Geyser Windstorm!" she cried as a blast of water propelled outwards, instantly putting out every fire and soaking several crew members in the process. "What on _Mewni_ is going on here?!"

Despite Star's yelling, not one even spared a glance. Each pirate was locked in tight combat with the enemy. It was then that she noticed the massive galleon anchored next to them, and charging from it onto the pirate ship was a troop of soldiers, each clad in a full suit of blood red armor.

What caught her eye, however, was the insignia engraved onto the side of the ship. It was a skull with a pair of demon horns, the emblem for the kingdom of the Underworld. Tom's kingdom.

Frantically, her eyes scanned the intense fighting for a pair of tan horns atop a head of spiky salmon hair. Not paying attention to what was happening around her, a large force knocked into her from behind, causing her to tumble to the floor.

It was one of the pirates, a short boy with orange hair wearing a black vest and matching trousers. "Apologies, princess," he purred, extending a hand towards her. She didn't take it.

"You should stay in your room until—" he stopped, noticing the magical item in her hand. "You shouldn't have that."

Star gritted her teeth and jumped to her feet, running towards the Underworld's ship. A few wooden planks were stationed between the two vessels, allowing the soldiers to cross over. This meant she would have to find another way over. As she reached the edge of the ship, she spotted who she was looking for. On the quarterdeck of the navy galleon across the water was none other than Tom himself—but he wasn't alone. Facing him in a one-on-one clash was captain of the pirates—Marco.

"To—" Star began to yell to him, but stopped herself when she noticed something peculiar.

She could see both of their mouths moving, as if they were talking to each other. In the midst of a fatal battle? Confused and inquisitive, she snuck past the others and quietly hurried closer to the two of them.

* * *

"Where is she?" Tom spat menacingly as he swung his sword towards Marco. It was stopped short with a reverberating _CLANG!_ as it hit the pirate's blade.

"Tch." he forced the demon's weapon away, retreating a few steps before returning to an offensive stance. "The question is, who are you? You're not from Mewni." He lunged forward with his cutlass. "Why are you here?"

Tom narrowly dodged the attack, jumping out of the way just in time. "I'm her _boyfriend._ " he charged toward Marco, driving his rapier forward.

The brunet swiveled to the left, barely managing to evade a stab to the gut. However, his scarlet tailcoat was not so lucky. The tip of the blade had pierced the fabric, and as Tom withdrew his sword, a long line was audibly torn down the pirate's beloved garb.

"Really now?" Marco grit his teeth and swung towards the demon, who parried with his own move. "Strange how she never mentioned you when she agreed to marry me."

This comment caused Tom to falter, giving his opponent the momentary lapse he needed. Marco faked an attack with his blade to the right while he kicked with his left leg, sweeping the prince's legs out from under him. He landed on the ground with a loud thump, and the royal rapier fell from his hand. The move was a dirty trick, but he was, after all, a pirate.

Placing his sabre against the boy's throat, Marco panted, "Do you yield?"

Tom didn't respond. His eyes slowly started glowing a bright white, and an incredible amount of heat radiated from his body, causing Marco to drop his sword and cry out in pain as he backed away. He rose, hovering in the sky as flames grew around him.

In a demonic voice he shrieked, "Star is _mine!"_ A fireball shot from his hand towards the pirate, who rolled out of the way just in time. "She belongs to _ME!"_

"You bastard," Marco shouted, picking up his weapon and running towards Tom, evading blazing hot projectiles along the way. "She's not a possession!" He swung upwards, but the prince merely flew out of his reach, continuing to assault him with a barrage of flames.

" _Wrong,"_ Tom growled. "She will come with me back to my kingdom, where she—and her wand—will stay forever."

Marco half jumped half rolled down the stairs away from him. The entirety of the vessel's quarterdeck was ablaze. By now, the scene had caught the attention of the others, and the pirate captain was intercepted by a band of nearby soldiers. They grabbed him forcefully, and he dropped his sword, defenseless against their brute strength.

Tom floated towards him, letting out a malicious chuckle. He raised his hand to strike his target, fireball at the ready. Marco clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, accepting the inevitable. Yet nothing happened, except for the loud thud of an object hitting the floor.

Opening an eye in confusion, he was shocked to see Tom, still ready to attack, encased in a block of ice. Standing next to him with a wand pointing at his frozen body, was Star.

"Wha—?" Marco clamped his mouth shut as the princess turned to face him, still in the grasp of the soldiers.

Her eyes were two narrow slits and her teeth were tightly clenched. She was livid. Without saying a word, she aimed her wand towards the guards and they immediately let go of him, backing away with their hands in the air.

Leaving the frozen body of her boyfriend lying on the wooden planks, Star grabbed Marco and stomped away across the makeshift bridge and onto the pirate ship. Everyone silently watched her as she turned around and yelled "What are you looking at?! Hurry up and leave!"

At this, the soldiers of the Underworld scrambled back to their ship, removing the planks and unfurling the sails, speeding away along the ocean back to their kingdom.

The crew of pirates cheered, beginning to clean up the mess left by the encounter. Marco could only stare at the princess—the one that had saved his life. She stood still, fists clenched and her face turned towards the ground. He began to approach her, unsure of what she was thinking or feeling, and wary of the wand gripped tightly in her hands.

Suddenly, her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the floor, her head in her hands. She broke out into an uncontrollable sob that racked her body, and a visible tremble shook her shoulders.

Marco squatted next to her and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her as her crying grew louder. He made no move to take the wand that had fallen out of her hand and onto the floor, for she no longer had any reason to use it against him.

"He was a jerk," he murmured, breaking the silence. This only seemed to make her condition worse, but she was able to give a slight nod and choke out a few words.

"I… just… _hic…_ want to go… home.." she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Marco could only sigh at this. Seeing her this miserable caused a pang in his heart that he could not explain.

Wiping away the rest of her tears, Star got to her feet. She noticed that the pirates around the deck quickly snapped their heads away and got to work, trying to evade her gaze.

"I'll… be in my room," she said as she hurried away to the cabin she stayed in, shutting the door behind her.

With a frown, Marco got up and made his way over to the forecastle deck, where a crew member surveyed the seas through a spyglass held up to his eye. "Alfonzo," he said, getting his attention. "Turn the ship around."

"Huh?" Alfonzo looked at him in confusion. "Why's that, captain?"

"We're headed back to Mewni."


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _1 year later_

"Ouch!" Star exclaimed as the wind was knocked out of her. "Not… so tight."

"Apologies, your highness." the maid replied, giving the girl more room to breathe as she laced her corset.

"That's alright, Alice," she sighed. "And please, call me Star."

"Of course, Star." the girl finished up the rest of the dressing preparations. "It's done."

The princess walked over to the nearby dressing room mirror to see her outfit. It was a long white gown that went down to her ankles, with golden fleur de lis embroidered from the front center of the bodice down to the hem. Topping it off was a laced veil that hung down over her face.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, coming to stand next to her.

"It's fine," Star said apathetically. It would serve as her wedding dress.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?" a girl with short blonde hair asked, joining the pirate captain as he looked out at the endless expanse of water, his arms resting on the railing.

"What news?" Marco responded in a monotone voice, his eyes not leaving the waves.

"Star Butterfly is getting married." she replied, anticipating an intense reaction.

"That's nice." he said dryly.

Jackie furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "Seriously? 'That's nice?'" she leaned against the railing and sighed as he remained silent. "You really loved her."

Marco turned his head slightly to the side, but the rose tint in his cheeks didn't escape her gaze.

"Why'd we take her back to Mewni anyways?" she wondered aloud, prodding at his resolve.

"She wasn't happy," he muttered, resting his head on his hand.

"Well, I don't know if returning home was the best option." Jackie twirled a lock of hair in her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"From what I've heard, it was an arranged marriage set up by her parents. She's to wed Jeremy Birnbaum, the son of a noble family."

"THAT LITTLE SNOT-NOSED BRAT?!" Marco couldn't help but shout when he heard the boy's name, recalling their history.

"Aye," Jackie responded, holding back a snicker at his outcry. "It's nice, right?"

He glared at her and stomped toward the wheel. "There's no way she would be content with a life like that."

"Oh?" she followed him across the ship. "What are you thinking, captain?"

"I'm thinking we've got a wedding to crash."

* * *

As Star exited the room and walked down the lavishly decorated hall towards the main chapel, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. When she had returned to Mewni out of nowhere a year ago, everyone treated it as a miracle and revered her for escaping the clutches of the villainous gang of pirates.

Her parents were overjoyed to have her back, but when they learned of what had happened with Tom, they quickly cut off relations with the Underworld. This led to a sort of cold war between the two nations, and several of Mewni's strongest alliances stopped trade as sympathizers of the Lucitor family.

In order to keep the kingdom running smoothly, the king and queen decided it would be best to have the princess married, and she was unwillingly betrothed to the wealthy Birnbaum nobles' son.

A betrothal that would end today, as she would become the wife of the young master Jeremy. She shuddered at the thought, but she truly had no choice.

Nearly at the cathedral, she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed something bizarre. Lying on the rug in front of her, mere inches from her feet, was a feather. It was long, brown, and had a tip as red as blood.

She gulped, remembering what her father had told her when she came back to Mewni—about the one clue he had to go off during his search for her. It couldn't be.

She shook her head and continued forward, not wanting to get her hopes up. Whatever fantasies she had in mind were nonsense. She was in her kingdom, about to be married. She had responsibilities as a princess, and soon, as a wife.

She approached the door to the chapel, her father greeted her with tears in his eyes. "You look beautiful, my dear," he sniffed, attempting to hold himself together.

"Thanks." She said flatly, taking his arm and entering. A trumpet fanfare announced her arrival, and the room went silent as everyone turned to look at the bride.

Steeling herself, Star gracefully walked down the velvet-lined aisle as strangers stared her down. She looked ahead to see her husband-to-be, Jeremy, wiping his nose as he stared off into the distance and resisted the urge to puke.

She reached the end of the long carpet and took her place next to him. He finally looked over to her, glancing her up and down boorishly. The minister began reading the vows, and she numbly went along with the process.

"If anyone can give a reason this couple should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The short old man said, raising his arms for emphasis.

"I object!" a male voice rang out in the cathedral, causing several shocked gasps among the audience.

Suddenly, a masked figure swooped down in the air on a rope, grabbing the princess and coming to rest on a stained glass window landing, high up out of reach. With a kick of his boot, the glass was shattered and they were out of the building.

With a struggling Star still in his grasp, the mysterious man climbed up to the roof, where he slid down the shingles and over the edge, eliciting a scream from the captive girl.

Much to her surprise, the two of them landed on a great black stallion. He placed her in front of him and grabbed the reins, prompting the horse to take off at full speed, galloping out through the palace's back gates. "Who are you?" she yelled over the noise of the cantering hooves.

"Just your average knight in shining armor, milady." he replied with a mischievous grin. Star furrowed her brows. His voice sounded strangely familiar.

They arrived at an unknown port hidden by a copse of trees, where a docked galleon loomed overhead. As the horse slowed to a trot, she could make out the figures of several others aboard the ship, walking to and fro. She watched as an enormous sail was unfurled atop the mast, displaying a white skull and crossbones atop a black setting. It was then that she realized just who it was.

Getting off of the horse, the man extended a hand to her, using the other to remove his skull-like mask. "Care to join us on an adventure, princess?"

Taking his hand and sliding off the horse onto the wooden dock, she smiled. "I'd love to, captain."

* * *

 _Everyone, it's been a good run. Thank you so much for following and enjoying my story, as well as all the support I've received from you all. 3 I hope you enjoyed! :)_


End file.
